1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for attaching closure members, i.e., a zipper tape, to a plastic film web. It appears especially well suited for laminating zipper elements to plastic storage bags so as to form reclosable storage bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art has developed reclosable plastic storage bags for use in protecting food items and for other storage purposes. A film of a plastic such as polyethylene is provided with a closure member (one half of a zipper) on its opposed ends. The film is then folded to bring the zipper halves adjacent to each other, with the sides of the bag then being heat sealed. The bag can then be opened or closed in the usual manner by interlocking the zipper elements.
One difficulty experienced by manufacturers of reclosable plastic storage bags involves the joining of the closure members to the bag film web portion. Care must be taken to ensure that the closure members are positioned properly on the bag film web. Further, there should be no wrinkles or creases in the area of the bag in which the fastener profiles and bag film web are joined.
A variety of methods are known for attaching closure members to a plastic film web prior to forming reclosable plastic storage bags. One approach has been to form the bag film web and the closure members in a single extrusion operation. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,284 and 3,852,386. The disclosure of these publications and of all other publications referred to herein are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
A second approach utilizes an adhesive, such as a strip of tape or glue, to join a closure member to a bag film web. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,355 discloses a reclosable bag film forming process wherein a web and closure member are joined by a liquid adhesive which is supplied by an applicator having a nozzle. After the adhesive is applied, the web and closure members are pressed together by a presser roll and a backing roll. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,835,835, 4,341,575 and 3,226,787.
A third approach involves the use of a pre-formed bag film web and a pre-formed closure member which are drawn from separate stock rolls. The bag film web and/or closure member are then heated and joined. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,209 discloses a method for producing a closure member-containing bag film wherein a pre-formed plastic film is fed from a stock roll into a sealing station. A separate closure strip from a second stock roll is also fed into the sealing station. In the sealing station, the closure strip and plastic film are welded together by a pair of heating bars.
A fourth approach uses a pre-formed bag film web drawn from a supply roll and then joined to a relatively freshly extruded closure member. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,468 discloses a method of making a reclosable bag film wherein a web of bag film material is unwound from a stock roll and then transferred to a heating station having a heating roll on which the film is heated to a desired temperature. The film is then transferred to a heated joining roll wherein the film is joined to the freshly extruded fastener profile strips. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,677 and 4,582,549.
Another variation on this fourth approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,282 which discloses a method of bonding a closure member to a bag film web wherein a closure member having a base portion and a fastener profile portion is extruded shortly before being bonded to a bag film web. Intermediate the extrusion of the closure member and its joinder to the bag film web, the fastener profile portion of the closure member is cooled (and thereby solidified and stabilized) while the base portion is left heated (and thereby remains thermoplastic) when the closure member is joined to the film. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,924 discloses another variation on this fourth approach wherein the film web is extruded on to a casting roll to join an already formed closure member.
A fifth approach involves the extrusion of a bag film web and a closure member in close proximity to each other, and the joinder of the bag film web and closure member to each other shortly after extrusion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,788 discloses a method for forming a reclosable bag wherein a film, a tape, and a closure member are extruded by three separate dies. The film, tape and closure member dies are positioned so that the film, tape and closure members contact each other while still at a temperature of above 200° F. A chill roll is provided for cooling the film, tape and closure members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,915 discloses an apparatus for forming a reclosable bag film wherein a fastener profile and its base strip are extruded integrally, and then joined to a film web. The die for extruding the bag film web is disposed adjacent to the fastener die block so that the fastener profile and bag film are joined shortly after both are extruded. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,332 and 4,522,678.
A sixth approach involves the extrusion of a bag film web having a relatively thinner first portion and a relatively thicker second portion, and the separate extrusion of male and female fastener profiles that are joined to the thicker second portions before the thicker second portions have cooled. An example of this approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,248.
A seventh approach involves attaching a closure member for a storage bag to the bag via an intermediate heat setting adhesive. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,749,658 and 5,827,163.
However, to keep the costs of producing such bags to the minimum it is desirable to use high speed equipment to form these bags. Prior methods may not achieve a consistent seal between the closure members and the film web (and may introduce tension differences across the film web) when run at a very high speed. In addition, room for improvement exists in the fabrication of a reclosable bag which can be manufactured to consistently high quality standards.
There is therefore still a need for improved methods of attaching closure elements to plastic film such as that used in forming reclosable storage bags.